


Wanting

by Prototype_002_Misuo_Kaion



Series: Non-Fandom [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Original Fiction, Original Works - Freeform, Poetry, non-fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prototype_002_Misuo_Kaion/pseuds/Prototype_002_Misuo_Kaion





	Wanting

I want.  
And I want.  
And I want.  
And it's you.  
All of it-  
You.

I yearn.  
I crave.  
I'm longing for you-

The sun.  
I close my eyes-  
And I'm drowning.  
It's you.  
It's you.  
It's me.

I want.  
And I want.  
And I want.  
And it's us.  
All of it-  
Us.


End file.
